1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of text-based searching of electronic records and rule building, and more particularly to contextual searching of electronic records and visual rule construction.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The art of medical record keeping has developed over centuries of medical practice to provide an accurate account of a patient's medical history. Record keeping in medical practice was developed to help physicians, and other healthcare providers, track and link individual “occurrences” between a patient and a healthcare provider. Each physician/patient encounter may result in a record including notes on the purpose of the visit, the results of physician's examination of the patient, and a record of any drugs prescribed by the physician.
In addition to medical records, financial and legal records are becoming increasingly available in electronic format. Due to the high volume of data, it can be difficult to understand individual records in the context of a larger dataset (e.g., a patient record database of a medical institution). While conventional techniques for retrieving information from electronic records can find relevant documents, they do not provide statistical support for making decisions as to which portions of the documents are relevant. Further, the conventional techniques are not query driven and can not provide contextual information including statistics for user-driven requests. While conventional data mining platforms can extract data automatically from multiple records based on manually constructed logical rules, the logical rules can be complex and difficult to visualize.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods to perform contextual searching of electronic records and a visual rule builder, which can enable a user to construct rules in a more intuitive manner.